Tic  Tac  OS
by Kalyppe
Summary: [ OS ] Tic  Tac ou comment un horloger devientil un serial killer. Comment Gabriel devient Sylar ..


Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac.

Les seules compagnes de Gabriel étaient là, dans l'atelier d'horlogerie qu'il avait reprit à la mort de son père. Parfois un client venait pour égayer sa journée mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes puis il se retrouvait seul parmi ses amies de fer et de rouages.

Il y avait bien cette fille qui venait souvent dans son magasin, toujours pour faire vérifier sa montre qui fonctionnait toujours parfaitement bien. C'était la seule chose qu'il maitrisait dans sa vie... le mécanismes des choses. Son cerveau avait l'incroyable capacité de comprendre tout les mécanisme à la seule condition de le voir.

Il aurait bien voulu comprendre comment fonctionnait cette fille... Eliza. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il puisse voir son cerveau. Il n'atteignerait jamais ce stade ... Bien sur, il n'était pas amoureux. C'était ce qu'il se répétait tout les jours. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi elle venait ici presque tous les jours alors que sa montre fonctionnait bien. Comprendre ... Il pouvait comprendre les machines mais pas les humains. Humains qu'il aimerait cotoyer plus souvent...

Gabriel était devenu insensible au bruit des horloges qui peuplaient son atelier mais son oreille était toujours en alerte quand la sonnerie de la porte, annonçant un client, retentissait...

C'était elle, Eliza. Il aurait bien voulu badiner avec elle :« Encore là pour ta montre ? ». Mais il était bloqué avec ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda la jeune fille entrer et se diriger vers lui.Il eut le temps de remarquer sa tenue: une jupe blanche mi-long et un débardeur vert qui laissait voir sa fine silhouette. En parfait gentlemen, il se leva pour l'accueillir et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Elle le regarda, le gratifiant d'un sourire, puis se dirigea vers les coucous. Elle semblait fascinée par ces objets et sursauta en riant quand un petit coucou sortit pour annoncer qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Puis soudainement, Eliza se retourna vers Gabriel.

Vous pouvez vérifier ma montre, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Gabriel acquiesa d'un hochement de tête et prit la montre que lui tendait la jeune fille. Toujours la même, celle avec un bracelet en cuir marron. Il la mit près de son oreille et ne décela aucune anomalie. Il la rendit à Eliza.

Toujours à l'heure, lui répondit il timidement.

Eliza lui sourit et commenca à se diriger vers la sortie de son atelier. Gabriel alla à sa place sans un regard vers elle. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Il ne pourrait jamais charmer une femme aussi belle. Il faut donc très étonné de la revoir juste devant lui. Gabriel leva un timide regard vers la jeune femme. Que voulait-elle donc ? Pour une fois, il eut le courage d'engager la conversation.

Je peux vous aider ...mademoiselle ?

Eliza ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Gabriel continuait de la fixer...peut etre un peu trop. Il détourna donc son regard et fit semblant de s'interesser à une montre qui trainait par là. Il la prit et écouta son mécanisme pour savoir s'il avait besoin de la réparer .. En effet, il lui manquait deux secondes. Gabriel entreprit donc de la démonter pour corriger l'erreur. Mais il fut interromput par Eliza.

Comment faites-vous ...ça ?

Ca ? C'était assez vague comme demande..

Réparer les montres ?

Non, pour savoir si une montre est à l'heure rien qu'en l'écoutant ? C'est ... impressionnant.

Gabriel baissa la tête. Alors elle s'interessait bien à lui. Il essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre.

Peut etre que je tiens cela de mon père .. Il était aussi horloger.

Et il avait la même aptitude que vous ?

Elle s'avanca vers lui et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela ne laissa pas Gabriel indifferent mais il se concentra sur la question.

Non.. C'est à moi qu'il demandait pour corriger les montres.

Il ne voulait pas se vanter mais cela était tout à fait vrai. Depuis tout petit, il reparait les montres avec son père qui lui avait tout appris mais pour les retards ou les avances, c'était lui qui disait à son père comme les remettre à l'heure.

Alors ce n'est pas de famille ... Vous etes vraiment ...spécial.

Gabriel ne put reprimer un petit éclat de rire. Lui ? Special ? Non, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour voir qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et ininteressant. Pourtant, il avait toujours voulu entendre quelqu'un lui dire cela, en particulier une femme. Mais maintenant que cela devenait reel, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Ne riez pas ... Vous etes le seul à faire cela à ma connaissance.

Je comprends comment fonctionne les horloges et les montres ... Il n'y a rien de bien glorieux dans cela.

Que ce qui fait tic tac ?

Gabriel reflechit ...Pouvait-il lui dire que c'était la meme chose avec presque tout ? Non, bien sur que non. Elle le prendrait pour un fou.

Pas les humains en tout cas.

Il la regarda. Son visage arborrhait un moue boudeuse. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait? Elle s'était surement rendue compte qu'il n'avait rien de spécial, qu'il était juste un horloger assez doué. Il baissa la tête et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Non, il n'avait pas à se faire d'illusions. Il ne serait pas celui qui sortirait à son bras dans la rue. Il alla remonter la tête de lui même mais les doigts d'Eliza le reprirent par le menton.

C'est dommage. Je pensais que tu allais pouvoir comprendre que je vais faire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et s'empara de ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Gabriel était plutôt à l'aise à ce moment precis. Il prolongea le baiser jusqu'à meler sa langue à la sienne. Après quelques instants, elle se détacha de ses lèvres, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle regarda sa montre puis se dirigea en courant vers la sortie.

Désolée, je suis en retard. Je dois y aller.

Gabriel était encore sous le choc du baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à realiser et a comprendre pourquoi elle partait aussi vite. Il voulait la revoir. Il avait faire surgir le mâle qui était en lui et tout les instincts qui vont avec.

On ... On pourra se revoir?

Elle lui répondit par un furtif « Oui », et s'empressa de quitter la boutique. Gabriel trouva la force de se lever. Il voulait la rattraper pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais arrivé très de la porte, il entendit la voix de sa petite-amie et d'une groupe de filles et s'arreta pour écouter.

Alors tu as reussi, demanda le groupe de filles en coeur.

Oui, je l'ai fais, répondit Eliza en mimant le dégout.

Noooon, tu l'as vraiment embrassé?

Le groupe de fille se mit à pouffer de rire puis s'éloigna de la boutique de Gabriel.

Celui-ci glissa contre le mur la tete dans ses mains. Il avait été bien stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait s'interesser à lui. Il n'était que Gabriel le pauvre garçon horloger après tout. On y n'était pas spécial pour elle mais cela n'était qu'une affaire de temps. Il avait décider de la ... comprendre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriel arriva devant son lycée à l'heure pour la sortie des cours. Il avait peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. En effet, il avait totalement changé de look. Oublié les cheveux gominé et les vetements d'un autre âge. Ses cheveux était maintenant tout ebourifés comme c'était à la mode en ce moment. Côté vestimentaire, il était en jean avec une chemise noire. Il la vit enfin sortir et lui adressa un geste de la main. D'abord elle hésita à venir puis du quand meme reconnaître en lui l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé quelques heures plutot.

Whaouu, tu as ... changé.

Je te plais plus comme cela.

Euh ... Oui évidemment.

Là bizarrement, elle n'avait plus le même dégout que tout à l'heure. Elle se jeta sur sa bouche, surement pour impressionner ses amies. Il repondit à son baiser puis se decolla rapidement de ses lèvres.

Je te rammene chez toi, lui demanda-t-il.

Bien sur.

Elle s'empressa de monter dans la voiture. Il mit le moteur en marche et commenca à rouler. Pour aller chez Eliza, ils passerent devant un bois. Parfait se dit en lui-même Gabriel.Il s'arreta sur le bas côté, sorti de la voiture et ouvrit la portiere d'Eliza. Il l'emmena sans un mot pronfondement dans la forêt...là où il serait sur d'etre seuls. Puis il se mit face à Eliza et commenca à l'embrasser. Rapidement, il passa un main sous son débardeur et la caressa. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de lui.

Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il attendait cette replique. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il regarda sa montre sur son poignet et lui répondit en souriant.

Sylar.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle entendit. Il la poussa violement contre une souche d'arbre et recommenca jusqu'à lui avoir défoncé la boite cranienne. Ensuite, il sortit un couteau pour faire une belle incision. Il inspecta attentivement son cerveau ... Elle avait le don de la télékénésie ... Gabriel, fraichement renommé Sylar, analysa son cerveau et reussit à s'appropier son aptitude. Il laissa le corps en pleine fôret et remonta dans sa voiture. Eliza avait laissé son sac d'où dépassait un livre. Il défendait une théorie selon laquelle des individus pouvaient presenter des anomalies génétiques qui les rendaient hors du commun. Il regarda tout de suite le nom de l'auteur ... Sylar demarra la voiture bien décidé à trouver ce Professeur Chander Suresh.


End file.
